Angeln:Die ersten Schritte - Fishing:Getting Started
Deutsch Um mit eurem neuen Hobby zu beginnen, benötigt ihr einen Angelhaken, einen Schwimmer, einen Haken sowie einen Köder. Die meisten dieser Dinge erhaltet ihr beim Händler für Angelzubehör bei der Bucht der Abenddämmerung. Sobald ihr alle Gegenstände besitzt, begebt euch zu einem der Gewässer, in denen die Fische bereits auf euch warten. Anfänger können sich eines automatischen Modus bedienen, um zu angeln. Um jedoch als fortgeschrittener (oder herausragender) Angler größere Fische an Land zu ziehen, müsst ihr manuell angeln. Sobald ihr euch ein geeignetes Gewässer ausgesucht habt, klickt darauf, um euren Köder am Haken zu befestigen. Auswerfen der Rute Beim automatischen Angeln wird euch ein sich vor und zurück bewegender Balken angezeigt. Dieser Balken ist eine Art Entfernungsmesser. Je größer und gewichtiger der Fisch, desto höher die Anforderungen, um ihn zu erwischen. Solltet ihr mit der Anzeige auf dem Entfernungsmesser unzufrieden sein, brecht einfach den Prozess ab, indem ihr euren Charakter bewegt. Das System verwendet den Köder erst nach 5 Sekunden, ihr erhaltet damit genügend Zeit, um euch um zu entscheiden. Sobald ihr einen Fisch an der Angel habt, erhaltet ihr eine Benachrichtigung, die euch auffordert, die Taste "F" zu drücken. Wenn ihr diese Taste nicht rechtzeitig drückt oder eure Angelattribute zu niedrig sind, entkommt euch der Fisch! Drückt ihr jedoch rechtzeitig "F" und besitzt auch die erforderlichen Attribute, gehört der Fisch euch. Fischkampf Nicht alle Fische lassen sich so leicht fangen. Einige gewichtigere Fische liefern sich mit euch einen Todeskampf, sobald ihr sie am Haken habt. In diesem Fall gelangt ihr in ein Minispiel mit dem besagten Fisch. Nun müsst ihr die Tasten "A" und "D" verwenden, um euren Cursor in der Mitte auszurichten und den Fisch lange genug unter Kontrolle zu halten, bis ihr den Fisch an Land ziehen könnt. English To begin your newfound hobby of fishing, you’ll require a fishing hook, float, hook, and bait. You can acquire most of these by visiting the fishing merchant in Eventide. Once you get all the items ready, head on over to a pool of water that contains fish. Beginner fisherman will be able to set fishing into an automatic mode. However, to catch larger fish as an intermediate (or higher) fisherman, manual fishing will be required. Once you locate an appropriate pool of fish, you can click on it to prepare your bait. Landing the Hook Automatic fishing will show a floating bar moving back and forth once you have begun. Wherever the bar lands represents your ‘meter’ – The higher the rank of fish, the higher the requirement of said ‘meter’ to effectively catch it. Should you be unsatisfied with the meter, you can cancel the process by moving your character. The system will only use bait after 5 seconds, giving you plenty of time to reconsider and re-prepare. Once you’ve hooked a fish, you will get a notification telling you to press F. If you do not press F in time, or your fishing stats are too low, the fish will escape! If you press F in time and have the required fishing stats, you will successfully catch the fish. Fish Battle Not all fish are so easily caught – some higher rank fish will enter a life or death struggle with you after being successfully hooked. In this case, you will enter a mini game with said fish. It is up to you to use the A & D keys in an attempt to center your cursor and keep the fish in check long enough to haul it in.